Next generation large area multifunction active arrays for such exemplary applications as space and airborne based antennas for radar and communication systems, including platforms such as micro-satellites and stratospheric airships, may be lighter weight, lower cost and more conformal than what can be achieved with current active array architecture and multilayer active panel array development.